


Three Decades and Five Thousand Million Miles

by freakylemurcat



Category: Junjō Romantica
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakylemurcat/pseuds/freakylemurcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From icy forgotten rooms to the explosion at the centre of the problem, past family and friends, to the last, livable environment he can find - how to define Usami Akihiko's life with a solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pluto

Sometimes the maids make fun of Mr. James the butler because of his name. "Home, James!" they giggle, if he goes anywhere near the car, "And don't spare the horses!"

This is clearly stupid for so many reasons, but Akihiko stays quiet. He doesn't bother to pretend to understand either. He chalks it up to the adults being strange. They're always strange around him.

They also all think he's an idiot, apparently. He spotted the doctor's car outside the front door while he was out exploring the garden, and had scurried back to the house to see what was going on. Mr. James had grabbed him and led him to the lounge without a word, ruffling his hair and telling him to stay put for a while.

Now everyone's filing in and out of the room, coming up to him and telling him that he's such a _good_ boy, so calm and well behaved. And that means Mama's swallowed another bottle of pills. All of the maids keep trying to hug him and comfort him, and he's _five_ for crying out loud, not _two_. And anyway, Mama does this so often, he's not bothered anymore. She'll go to the hospital, Mr. James will take Akihiko to live in his little house for a while and then Mama will come home and open a new bottle of vodka.

Akihiko sneaks away from the noise as an ambulance slides to a halt on the driveway. No one will miss him, he's sure. They never do.

* * *

He's asleep in the library when Mr. James finds him. He lets the butler scoop him up without complaint, but whines in irritation when Mr. James sits down on one of the sofas instead of taking him back to his bed.

"Your father is going to come and visit your mother," says the butler after a pause. His face is set in a perfectly blank expression. Akihiko resolves to learn how to do that, before he realises what has just been said.

His father is not a man he knows well. He's a business man in Japan, and that's on the other side of the world, so Akihiko never sees him. He can remember a deep voice, an expensive suit and a heavy hand patting him on the head, but that's it.

Mr. James continues, "He's very worried. Can you remember all the other times this happened?"

"Yes," says Akihiko, completely lost as to where this is going. .

"Well..." Mr. James pauses awkwardly. He pats the boy's head absently and then continues. "He thinks that it's time to consider taking you and Mistress Akina back to Japan. So he can keep an eye on you." There's a touch of bitterness in his voice, but Akihiko's used to his mother's sarcasm laden tones so he ignores it.

"Yes?" he says again, staring up at the butler blankly. Mr. James glances down and sighs.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," he mutters, "It mightn't happen for another year. It mightn't even happen at all. Knowing your father."

Akihiko maintains the blank stare. Mr. James pats him on the head again.

"Don't worry about it, son. Come on; let's get some stuff packed for you. Time for a sleep over."

* * *

It's four in the morning when Akihiko's father arrives at the big house. He's greeted by a line of well-scrubbed maids, the ever perfect Mr. James and a bleary eyed five year old boy only kept awake by his curiosity.

Usami Fuyuhiko smiles at the sight of his youngest son wobbling on his feet from tiredness, and offers his hand to the child to take. Akihiko hesitates, because _he does not know this man_ , but then Mr. James taps his ankle with one polished, sensible shoe and the boy reaches out obediently. He scurries along beside his father's long strides and tries not to glance back anxiously at the butler behind them.

* * *

Akihiko's ten when he remembers all this. He remembers it because it involves Mr. James, and he's sitting beside Mr. James right now as the plane comes down to land.

He remembers the other suicide attempts his mother made in between his being five and his being ten, and he remembers quite a few loud parties and bratty young men keeping his mother company. He remembers one such young man forcing him to drink half a bottle of schnapps, and swallows that memory hurriedly, including the sickening trip to the hospital after, but recalls Mr. James punching the man in the face with delight. He remembers being taken to various places by Mr. James – the zoo, the fair, museums, castles, beaches. He remembers that staying over at the butler's house was always so much more fun that being at home.

And then he remembers the suddenly not so shadowy figure of his father demanding that Akihiko and his mother return to Japan, five years after the plan was first proposed. So, they're on a plane, and it's landing, and, as far as Akihiko understands it, Mr. James is leaving him.

* * *

There's another man waiting beside his father at the airport, someone who vaguely resembles Mr. James. Akihiko reckons it's the shiny shoes and well-pressed trousers.

Usami Akina sweeps on past the two men, barely even acknowledging her husband's existence. Akihiko knows she's either looking for a bar or a place she can open the bottle of duty-free gin that's in her handbag.

Mr. James sighs, places a hand on Akihiko's head and bends down. The boy glances at the butler's face and then clutches his bag tighter to his chest. The expression on the man's face is not fun.

The butler tries to say something, again and again and again, until Akihiko wants to break his ten year no-tears-in-public record and beg the man to take him back to England. Then the man finally manages something. "Good luck, son," he says and ruffles Akihiko's hair gently, "Good luck."

When he walks away, heading to the check-in desks to catch his flight back home, Akihiko doesn't watch him go. He simply hugs his bag to his chest again and then pads forward to greet his father and the stranger.

"Akihiko!" His father's hand on his head wipes away the lingering touch of Mr. James, and Akihiko hates the man a little for that. "This is Tanaka. He'll be replacing James, all right?"

"Hello, Tanaka-san." Akihiko bows his head politely and stares at his shoes. His father pats his head again.

"There's a good boy." He looks across to the butler. "We'd better find Akina and go."

"Yes, sir. You have a meeting tonight after all, sir," agrees Tanaka-san. He turns to follow Fuyuhiko when he strides off, but out of the corner of his eye he notices the boy not moving. Akihiko's staring back at where Mr. James had strode off to, eyes flickering back and forth in silent desperation. Tanaka-san clears his throat loudly and then smiles at the child patiently. "Are you coming, Akihiko-sama?"

Akihiko doesn't answer. He trudges past the butler and Tanaka-san falls into step behind him. Ahead, he can hear his mother shrilly berating his father and all around him, the people are shifting and staring, and it's been a long while since he's felt quite this lonely.

 **  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes** :I am aware that technically Pluto is no longer considered a planet. Nevertheless, I couldn't leave out the lonely little ice ball, mostly because it was abandoned. Poor Pluto. It's cold, dark and far away, and now it's only a dwarf planet - things aren't going it's way at all. Pluto was named after the Roman god of the underworld and of wealth. In astrology it is associated with renewal and transformation, as well as power and corruption.


	2. Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : mentions of child abuse

Hiroki's grumbling about homework in an undertone, which for him is twice the volume of a normal person shouting. Akihiko's curled against a tree, scribbling vaguely and nodding occasionally when Hiroki winds down for a few seconds.

Eventually he cools down and begins to actually focus on his homework. Akihiko's attention wobbles from his writing, and slowly, slowly his head falls down onto his chest and he falls asleep. Hiroki only notices when he demands an answer and receives none.

He sits up and stares at the other boy, but doesn't wake him. He's confused about Akihiko, all the time. Not just in... that way... But as a person.

He's a spoilt brat, but he's sweet and kind. He's the most depressing person Hiroki knows, but his smiles light the place up. He's so quiet, so antisocial, but Hiroki's never had so much fun with anyone before. He's useless at everything, but Hiroki can't do anything without him.

Tanaka-san's voice rings out through the grounds. Hiroki starts and half lands on top of Akihiko, who wakes with a surprised yelp. He looks down at Hiroki with surprise, while Hiroki looks up with steaming embarrassment. There's a few seconds worth of shrieking and flailing, and the smaller boy is hoisted off Akihiko by an amused Tanaka-san.

"Come, Akihiko-sama. Your mother wants to see you. I'm sorry, Kamijou-sama; we must go."

Hiroki pouts, but he's kind of scared of Tanaka-san and his shiny perfectness, so he doesn't say anything. Akihiko gathers his books up, smiles a goodbye to his friend and wanders after the butler. They disappear into the undergrowth, and suddenly sitting out in the clearing doesn't seem as fun anymore.

Growling, the boy snatches his stuff up. Damn Akihiko, spoiling his secret base! It's just not fun without him.

* * *

Akihiko's mother is in her bedroom – separate from her husband's, of course – when Tanaka-san brings Akihiko to see her. She's carefully applying fresh layers of make-up, currently patting on a powder that's far too light for her fake tanned skin. Tanaka-san excuses himself hurriedly, and Akihiko curses the man silently when he's left alone, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

If he tilts slightly to the side he can see into the mirror beside his mother's face. She's far too absorbed in rubbing on some cream to notice her son watching her. There's any amount of various bottles and jars and tubs and cans on her dressing table. Akina had been a very pretty lady, right up until the point someone had handed her the first drink. Excessive amounts of alcohol have made her eyes bloodshot and her features spongy, as well as making her think she needs so much makeup to look attractive.

Akina turns around eventually, smoothing her fingers across her cheeks. Akihiko thinks she looks like a clown, with orange skin and massive black ringed eyes under a mop of messy blonde hair. She's showing far too much cleavage as well, and the skirt is threatening to show things that will further scar Akihiko for life.

She points one long finger at him, while the other hand claws around a glass on the table. The liquid inside sloshes as she picks it up; her hands are shaking violently. "You have exams soon."

He nods obediently. It's entirely possible that it's true, but it's more likely than not that she thinks she's talking to Haruhiko instead.

"You're going to do well, right?" Akina gulps down another mouthful of drink and then scrabbles back for the bottle. It tinkles on the rim of the glass and then she hands the glass to her son and upends the bottle into her mouth. Akihiko peers at the glass, sniffs it and then sets it down carefully on a sideboard. "You will, won't you?"

"Yes, mother," he says.

"Yes..." she purrs to herself, curling down around the bottle. "Of course." Her hand reaches out again and beckons him forward. When he's close enough, she grabs his chin and her nails dig into his neck. Suddenly she's not so lethargic, and she's breathing alcohol fumes into her son's face. Akihiko freezes because wriggling will get his throat slit. "Say it again. Mean it."

"I will, mother," he whispers. Her grip slackens slightly as she takes another drink.

Akina slurs her next words so much Akihiko can't understand her. "... stupid bitch. With her stupid son. And my fucking, good for nothing slut of a husband!" Her nails dig in so hard they break the skin and she leans closer again, until their faces are nearly touching. "You will do better than Haruhiko. I will not be beaten by a dead woman! I'll show Fuyuhiko. I'm making him pay!"

She's insane, Akihiko decides, completely and utterly insane, and he would turn and run if she wasn't threatening to rip his throat out. He nods slightly to show he understands and then squeezes his eyes closed as her grip tightens again. She pulls him even closer and kisses his forehead gently. Her lips are soft and surprisingly comforting; Akihiko wonders if the shiver of adoration that briefly runs through him is what normal children feelwith their mothers all the time.

"Do it for me. Your father made me suffer for years; cheating on me, having Haruhiko. I had you so I could fight back." She kisses him again and lets him go. "Go on. Go work."

* * *

Akihiko waits until he's safely down the corridor until he starts to run and cry at the same time. No one sees him as he flees to his room and slams the door shut so hard the walls groan and shudder.

* * *

**Author's Notes** : Neptune is the eighth furthest planet from the sun, and is named for the Roman god of the sea. In astrology neptune is considered to be a sign of idealism and compassion but also illusion, confusion and deception. The pretty water might contain something poisonous with nasty teeth. Be warned.


	3. Uranus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Contains underage sex.

The first person who ever admits to loving Akihiko does so when the boy is thirteen, and therefore silently rebellious and youthfully pretty,

To his eternal shame, Akihiko can never remember what the man is called. He is oddly dull – a grey shadow – until he is on the topic where his genius lies; mathematics. Akihiko would rather appreciate maths from a distance, but lets the man teach him anyway, just to see him shine. The passion he exudes when talking about his subject is almost scary but Akihiko prefers him that way. When he thinks of his tutor he can only ever remember him animated and explaining differentiation with an unholy glow.

* * *

The tutor is the source of his first kiss as well. They're travelling through the city in the limo, to go book shopping, when the tutor points at something out his window.

Akihiko peers across obediently, but sees nothing but his tutor's fingers going pale against the glass. They're cold when they touch his cheek, and the man's face suddenly has that spark about it again. He's almost handsome like that, and Akihiko's so intent on that expression he lets the man kiss him.

It's not horrible, but Akihiko draws back first anyway. Slim hands are drifting to his legs, and he knows exactly where this is _not_ going. Not yet. The tutor sits back and blushes and coughs and stutters and Akihiko waits for the excuse. Part of growing up seems to involve making a lot of excuses; at least – he allows a bitter thought to creep in – making a lot of excuses for what they're doing to him.

"I... I..." The man gives up and folds over, head to his knees. "My apologies, Akihiko-sama. I shall ask the driver to turn about immediately."

"Don't," says Akihiko, despite the fact he's thirteen and this thirty year old man wants him. It has occurred to him that he has just inspired a look only the man's greatest passion has managed before. He manages a small smile. "I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

The tutor's name continues to elude Akihiko, despite his growing affection for the man.

So grey and mousy in everything but maths and adoration of a young boy, the passion is nothing but pleasing. Akihiko finds he likes being an inspiration, and keeps the man's interest up with gentle kisses through dull geography lessons and single minded attention during English.

The man is only happy going against the flow; inventing new, impossible sums and declaring his love for a thirteen year old. Akihiko is meant to be studying for exams, working to be a good businessman, working to beat his brother's painfully high marks and satisfying his mother's sudden need for revenge, but this new diversion is much more fun. Conformity and obedience take second place every time. No one would approve, so they keep it secret as it escalates wildly, and Akihiko finds himself learning less and less and spending more and more time on hotel mattresses.

It's new and exciting and terrifyingly unexpected, but he can't shake the feeling it's wrong and sick and twisted. Every time the bed springs shudder to a halt, his satisfaction is tinged with nausea. It's a rebellion of a sort, pushing against the rules and waiting for the rules to push back.

* * *

A maid spots them going into a hotel one day, and Akihiko's helpless to stop his revolt from being crushed. He's questioned by his father and Tanaka-san in a book-lined study, blinking in the chilly winter light from the windows.

The questions start off vaguely and Akihiko answers them in kind. But they grow more pointed and more accusing and eventually there's nothing he can say other than the truth. So he sticks with nothing, but it's incriminating enough.

Tanaka-san stares at the wall blankly, while Fuyuhiko frowns at his youngest son. Akihiko stares back and hates the man a little more for not giving him the attention he wanted before he took to acting out. Fuyuhiko would have had his flawless, impressionable son, and Akihiko would have gotten the attention he's had to give his body to get. So he stares back and lets his bitter loneliness sour his gaze slightly.

* * *

The police aren't involved, although they really should be. That would mean scandal, and the family won't afford that on the behalf of any boy seen as naive enough to be tricked into sex. The news is contained in the house, and the tutor is quietly removed from service. Another is swiftly employed and all lessons take place in the library, under the skulking eye of a maid. The shelves are never cleaner for the incessant dusting, but Akihiko learns nothing. This new man had no fire whatsoever, no joy. He's dull and bland and textbook and the boy has no time for him. He refuses to listen to anything new. It's a pitiful last effort, but it makes a point.

* * *

The exams roll by. Results sail in.

Usami Akihiko breaks the mould once more, and pointedly fails every exam.

Except mathematics, which he succeeds in like he has a passion for it.

* * *

 **Notes** : Stop laughing at the name; the man who discovered it wanted to name it 'George's Planet' after King George III. I would have quite liked a planet George, wouldn't you? Instead Uranus is named for the Greek god of the sky. In astrology, Uranus represents genius, individuality, discoveries, freedom and originality.


	4. Saturn

Usami Akio is not a happy man. Equally, he's not particularly unhappy.

He's just not bothered any more. He's never been, really.

It's a nice day; the sun is high in a cloudless sky, and there's a light breeze sweeping through. Akio wonders about going outside, but then remembers the several meetings he has to attend. He's rich enough to have the meetings outside though, isn't he? But he tells himself not to be so silly and turns around to face the air-conditioned sterility of his office.

Sitting at the table is one of his grandchildren, Akihiko. And Akio can see the past starting to repeat itself with that silent, blank look. He sits down opposite the boy and stares at him until blue eyes meet his darker ones.

"So..." he says slowly. Akihiko has inherited his eyes from his father, Fuyuhiko, and Akio admits that the slightly snake-like gaze is very worrying. "Why are you here again?" He really doesn't remember. Akina called him the night before, shrieked something about taking care of his grandchild before the boy got himself killed, and now here they were.

Akihiko slides a sheet of rumpled paper across the desk and sits back again, sullenly. There's a set of red scratches across his cheek, and Akio curses the fact Akina has inherited her mother's temperament.

Hannah had been a lovely woman; blonde, leggy and gorgeous, but absolutely insane. Absently, Akio smiles as he remembers meeting her at a society party in London. He'd been absolutely awestruck. As time went on, as they had courted, married and divorced in rapid succession, Akio had continued to be struck, because Hannah had a seething, angry mess of paranoia for a mind and exceedingly good aim.

Despite her obvious flaws and the breakdown of their marriage, Akio had clung onto contact with her desperately, until Akina was eighteen, rebellious and sick of living in England with her mother. Once his eldest daughter was in Japan, she demanded that Akio never speak to Hannah again or she would leave. He'd reluctantly agreed, cut off all lines of communication, and then swiftly married Akina to an up-and-coming star of a salesman whom she couldn't stand, shredding the tattered remains of their relationship as well.

And now – he sighs bitterly – his daughter's back in Japan and a drunk, his son-in-law is undoubtedly brilliant but rather untrustworthy and his two grandsons... Well, one isn't really his and the other's suffering. At least he has a list of girlfriends as long as his arm to call upon – after all, the main reason he's never called Fuyuhiko out on his dalliances is because of his own behaviour.

"Grandfather?" Akihiko's voice interrupts his Akio's reverie. The man picks up the paper, the reason for this unexpected visit, and flattens it. It is a list of test results.

Bad test results.

Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, _ninety-six_ , zero...

"I see." He looks up at Akihiko. "This is why, presumably?"

"Yes."

"Why did you fail them all?" They aren't particularly important exams, but nevertheless... It's clear the boy hasn't even tried. In fact, it's clear that the boy didn't even pick up a pen.

"They were boring."

"That's not an answer." He puts all of his natural authority into his voice. Akihiko blushes and looks down. "Try again."

The boy mutters something inaudible. Akio sighs exasperatedly and raps his knuckles on the table. "Speak up, boy!"

"It doesn't matter," says Akihiko, more clearly. "Because no one cares how well I do. Not anymore."

"Well, clearly your parents care. Otherwise I would be able to do my job, and you would be back at home writing." Akio's very aware of his grandson's favourite pastime. He does nothing to dissuade him either – Akihiko does not show any interest or any talent in business, and Akio can't waste time and effort in training someone who won't work. Fuyuhiko does not seem to understand this yet; one of his main failings.

"They only care when I do something bad," says Akihiko in a monotone. "And, anyway, Haruhiko always does better than me. I can't match that, so I don't see why I should try."

That attitude is also part of why Akio is happy to let the boy do what he wants. He sighs.

Akihiko adds, "I just can't be bothered anymore." The old man closes his eyes and groans quietly. This is not what he wanted to hear. He stands up again and turns back to the window.

"You're too young not to be bothered." He glances down at the street below and then looks back at his grandson. "Akihiko, you have to bother. Otherwise you'll be stuck with your parents and your brother for the rest of your life. I know you do not want that. Go home and work, do your best, get into a safe position and then leave them behind and live your own life for you, instead of for spiting your family. Understand?"

Akihiko nods sharply. Akio can see a spark returning to his grandson's eyes; the beginnings of a wild, risky plan, he hopes. Maybe the boy has inherited some of the required business skills that made the Usamis so rich. The ability to do something dangerous and win.

After that thought, worry immediately strikes up in Akio's mind. The child is young and already broken by his environment. There may be no recovery from that, that spark might just be a trick of the light. Akio loves this child because he's the underdog, the trapped and unhappy one with a talent his family refuses to accept, and he won't see his grandson stuck being miserable all his life.

He says, "I'll watch over you, got that?" and tries to ignore the paternal feeling welling in his chest because it's soppy and not recommended in a hard businessman. It's difficult, but he continues, "I want you to get yourself out of this. But... if you can't... I'll make sure you're all right." He blinks and grits his teeth and says, "I promise."

A corner of Akihiko's mouth quirks up. He stands up and nods. "Yes, grandfather."

"Go on. Have fun, boy. Good luck." He turns away before he hears Akihiko close the door, and leaves his grandson to live his own life as best he can.

* * *

  
 **Notes** : In astrology, Saturn is associated with ambition, career, practically and authority. It is also involved in the ability to overcome hardships and represents long term planning. The planet Saturn is named after the Roman god of agriculture and the founder of civilisations, with associations to justice and strength. He was the father of six gods, among them Jupiter, who it was said would overthrow him. The grandfather of the gods. 


	5. Jupiter

Akihiko has long since decided his father, although completely useless, is probably mostly blameless as well. He tries, on occasion, to make his sons happy and never seems to understand why he fails every single time. Akihiko's not brilliant with people either, but he's still well aware you need to do things _they_ want rather than what _you_ like in order to please them.

* * *

He wakes up five minutes before his alarm goes off and glares at the hated thing, trying to muster enough hand-eye coordination to turn it off. He gives up after a short while and simply smothers it under his pillow, ignoring it studiously when it begins to shrill. Tanaka-san and the maids all know what time he has to be up at to reach school, and they're also very aware of his disinclination to get up.

Sure enough, there's a sharp rap on his door a short while later and Tanaka-san steps in. He's impossibly crisp and fresh for seven in the morning. Akihiko, who's not at his best anytime before noon, groans quietly and buries his face in the pillow. The butler merely smiles and crosses to open the curtains.

"You must get up quickly, Akihiko-sama. You father wishes to speak with you before you leave for school." He doesn't leave immediately, but stands in the doorway until he sees signs of stirring and then turns to go. "I believe it is about your upcoming examinations."

The door closes. Akihiko sits bolt upright.

He'd forgotten about them. Damn it.

He lounges in bed for as long as he dares, but then finally he gets up and dresses reluctantly. His school uniform is freshly cleaned and highly starched – so well starched, in fact, that Akihiko fears he might slit his throat on the collar edge if he looks down – and he fumbles in one of his drawers for his watch and glasses case. He hunts out his school bag and chooses a notebook on the basis that he has double geography today and that will require a lot of writing space if he's to survive.

He checks his reflection in a mirror, swipes a thumb under his eyes to clear the sleep away and combs through his hair with his fingers. It'll do, he decides, and he leaves.

* * *

Usami Fuyuhiko is also annoyingly happy for this early hour. Akihiko tries not to glare too much and slumps into the seat in front of the desk. Fuyuhiko is much too used to his wife's sour waking mood to be fazed by his son's bad-tempered expression.

"Akihiko, you look as though you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning," he jokes.

His son stares back dully. "Every side is the wrong side," he says and twists his watch around his wrist, under the table and out of his father's sight. The leather sticks and tightens and the rubbing pain jars him further awake.

"Did you sleep well enough last night?" There's a touch of concern in the man's tone as he leans forward to inspect his son's face. "You look pale. Perhaps you need to go to bed earlier."

"I sleep fine," sighs Akihiko. "If I didn't sleep so well I'd be happy to get up." Well, maybe not happy as such. More willing perhaps.

"Well, that is understandable," says his father with an expression that indicates he would kill to be able to sleep so well.

They sit in silence for a few awkward moments, holding each others' gaze. There are few similarities between them; Akihiko has inherited his mother's finer bone structure, her blonde hair, her pale skin and her untrustworthy temper. All he has inherited are his father's blue and curiously predatory eyes. Fuyuhiko has clearly practised his staring technique in a mirror, because he easily meets his son's stare and doesn't give up. It's Akihiko that glances away first, eyes flickering down to where he's twisted the watch around his wrist so tightly he's cutting his circulation off. He lets it go and pulls his uniform cuffs down and buttons them to remove the temptation of seeing how blue he could make his fingers go. Fuyuhiko spots the movement and correctly interprets it.

"Do your collar up properly too. I'm sure that's in the uniform regulations."

Akihiko shrugs but obeys, mostly because it prevents his father from attempting to do it himself. The last time he did that, he fixed it so tightly that Akihiko had had to get Tanaka-san to undo it so he could breathe. The man was not trying to be cruel, he tells himself, he's just useless, that's all.

Then Fuyuhiko speaks again. "When -" he says slowly. "–are your next exams scheduled?"

Akihiko narrows his eyes. Of course. "In two weeks."

"So close?" says his father, voice full of regretful reproach. "I only heard of them yesterday from Haruhiko. He's doing his university entrance exams, you know."

Akihiko knows very well. His mother hasn't been talking about anything else.

"He shouldn't have to think about your exams too, Akihiko," continues Fuyuhiko, clasping his hands on top of the desk.

"Of course not," mutters the boy, reckoning that Haruhiko was probably only thinking of ways to get him in trouble.

"And after the last set..." Fuyuhiko lets the words hang in the air. His son stands abruptly, shoving the chair back so hard it nearly topples over.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, father," he says, more sharply than he means to.

"I was thinking of getting you another tutor," says Fuyuhiko, regardless of his son's irritation. "Just to ensure your success. You need high marks to get into law courses, you know."

This derails Akihiko's building anger completely. Law? What was the man on about?

"Law?" he repeats blankly.

"We've already got Haruhiko going for a business degree, you see. He has the marks; he'll get into the course easily. And I know you two don't like to impose on one another, so a law degree would be a good one for you. In-house lawyers are handy people to have. " Fuyuhiko smiles pleasantly at his own logic. "It involves a lot of writing. You like that don't you?"

"But I don't want to do law. I don't want to be a lawyer." He takes a deep breath and says, "I don't want to work for this company."

"Akihiko..." Fuyuhiko sighs in a condescendingly paternal fashion that makes Akihiko's irritation spike. "I'm only thinking of your future. Staying with the Usami Corporation would guarantee a stable job and a good salary, as well as an understanding employer." The businessman gives him a look that indicates he's doubtful that the boy that could hold down a 9 to 5 job for long. Akihiko bristles silently. "What else were you planning to do?"

Akihiko wants desperately to say he's going to be an author, damn it, a famous one. He can earn enough money easily that way and he won't have to work regular hours. Hell, he's rich already – he doesn't really _need_ a job. But the words line up all wrong in his head and become too childish for his internal filters to let them past. He stays silent, burning inwardly with angry embarrassment as his father nods knowingly.

"I can get the marks on my own," he snaps, for want of anything else to say.

"You're sure?" The gentle tone of his father's voice makes Akihiko want to scream. How come he's only nice – hell, how come he's only _present_ \- when he wants something? This is not how fatherhood is supposed to work!

"Yes!" He loses his cool, slamming both hands down on the desk. "Of course I can! I'm not stupid!" He comes back to himself too late, pauses a second to suppress the impending flustered blush and then sits down heavily.

His father says nothing for a few seconds. When he speaks again, Akihiko cringes slightly with every word. "Of course. I am sorry; I did not mean to patronise you. But you will need the marks. And your track record..."

"Please..." Akihiko croaks. "I don't _want_ this."

"I am your _father_ , Akihiko." And that's it. Fuyuhiko waves a hand absently. "You'll be late for school if you don't leave now."

He's been dismissed, so he skulks out wretchedly, grabbing his bag on the way past. Half an hour ago, he was contented enough if a little grumpy at having to wake up, but now he has a head ache that's making his vision blur and there's a crushing pain resting on his chest, as if someone's standing on him. He's just been bullied and coerced and tricked into something he doesn't want to do and it's unbearable.

It's starting to seem entirely plausible that Akihiko's excuse that his father doesn't mean to be useless just doesn't seem to cut it anymore.

* * *

 **Notes** : Astrologically, Jupiter is associated with growth, prosperity, a person's inner sense of justice and their ideals. It also governs higher education and the law. Jupiter was named after the Roman king of the gods and their guardian and protector. He was the patron god of the Roman state and was so entrusted with their laws and social order. Astronomically, Jupiter is also the guardian and protector of the inner planets - its massive gravity attracts and captures many of the incoming comets and asteroids that would threaten the safety of the smaller planets.


	6. Mars

It's cold and wet and windy, but Akihiko braves the weather anyway, because he's desperately in need of a nicotine fix, and he's run out of cigarettes.

This is the third time this week too, which he supposes is a bad sign. How many seventeen year olds have a twenty a day habit?

He's meant to be up in his room studying, for university admittance exams no less, but he's too jittery to focus anymore. So he's snuck out; crept down the stairs and used the servant's side door, because he doesn't have a good excuse prepared.

Using the side streets and short cuts he makes it to the closest shop he knows will sell him a new pack. He's spent far too long, frankly, cultivating a number of greedy shopkeepers prepared to sell him what he wants for a little extra money. This shopkeeper spots him come in and frowns.

"You're back again, kid?" he grunts, glancing around the shop. "You were in just yesterday."

Akihiko shrugs and hunts out his wallet, pulling out enough yen for another two packets. He has a feeling he'll need them. The shopkeeper shrugs and grabs the cigarettes, slapping them down with bad grace. It's clear he doesn't like selling to underage customers, but the promise of extra money is just too much – this isn't a nice area, despite it backing onto the rich neighbourhood Akihiko lives in, and the shop is clearly not doing doing great business.

He takes the cigarettes and opens one packet, running his fingers along the contents. He wants one, he so desperately wants one, but it's so horrible outside the damn thing will probably disintegrate in the wet. He snaps the lid shut, thanks the shopkeeper, ignores the man's bothered snort and scurries out into the wet and the wind.

Now he's running against the wind, darting from shelter to shelter up the street. The rain blows into his eyes and he covers his face, only to walk straight into something. He staggers and stumbles down onto one knee, in the middle of a puddle of course. Someone grabs his shoulder and hauls him up, and he sees an expensive, dark suit and a pair of glasses before the rain blows into his eyes again and everything blurs.

"I thought I saw you here. Come on," growls the person irritably, pulling on Akihiko's arm. They're far bigger than he is, considering the fact he's just knocked his head against their chin, and he's dragged a few steps before he's able to dig his heels in and stop them.

"Let me go!" he snaps, wrenching his arm back.

"Akihiko, stop messing about and move. It's awful out here."

Akihiko recognises his assailant's frustrated voice and scowls. "Stalking me now, Haruhiko?" He fumbles in his pocket for the cigarettes to check they're still dry. Thankfully they are – he doesn't have any more money on him to stave off the cravings – but he's verging on soaked. The parts of his hair that aren't windswept into interesting spikes are plastered to his forehead, and water is running down his back and oozing into his shoes. Haruhiko, however, looks perfect, if a bit damp.

The man ignores the remark. "Your mother wants to speak to you. I went to your room expecting to find you studying, but it turns out you're out here. Getting cigarettes I have no doubt." He snatches at Akihiko's coat, manages to get a hand into a pocket and gets a sharp elbow to his throat for his troubles. He chokes quietly as he staggers back, and Akihiko allows himself a small smirk.

"Got you doing her errands has she?" he says snidely. Haruhiko pauses in coughing to glare at him darkly. "Aren't you meant to be at university?"

"She was most emphatic about seeing you," the older man croaks eventually, rubbing at his throat.

Akihiko sneers. He's got it now – Haruhiko has left his classes to wait on his step-mother. "You sound like her servant."

Haruhiko's face twitches and Akihiko counts that as a win. Then he gets pulled forward so hard he nearly falls face first into the overflowing gutter.

"Watch it!"

"I am not waiting out in the wet for you any longer. Either you come with me, or I drag you."

Akihiko twitches but follows him anyway.

* * *

Haruhiko's car is dark and expensive, just like his suit. Akihiko hates it because it's plain and pedestrian in all aspects except price. He shifts uncomfortably in the passenger seat and grimaces as his wet clothes stick to his skin. His brother slams his door shut and throws his soggy jacket in the back seat, before starting the car. He does all his checks before moving off, and Akihiko resists the urge to groan and bat his head against the dashboard – the man is so goddamn _boring_.

He brings out his cigarettes, lights one up without asking permission and draws in deeply. It calms his strained nerves and gets tobacco scent into Haruhiko's pricey upholstery at the same time. The older Usami glares sharply at his younger brother, but says nothing.

They sit in tense silence until they reach the gates of the Usami estate. Haruhiko drives inside and then stops the car. Akihiko pulls heavily on his cigarette and hisses the smoke out behind his teeth and watches the rain trickles down the windscreen. It's nerve-racking talking to his brother in close confines, but Haruhiko has already locked the doors – someone clearly wants to talk in private.

"What course does father expect you to apply for?"

Akihiko sighs. "Law."

"Law?" Haruhiko then does something so out of character Akihiko thinks his brother's drunk. He laughs.

Of course, then he tops it off with the traditional sharp cuts of the rich and highly competitive. "He expects _you_ to get into a law course?"

This seems to be the reaction of most people when informed of Akihiko's future. He rides out the continued derision with practised ease and finishes his cigarette with a long heavy breath that makes his lungs burn. He stubs it out in the formerly pristine ashtray, purposefully grinding grey powder into the plastic.

"You don't think I can do it?" he says, when Haruhiko quietens.

"No," is the quick answer. "You've never done anything properly in your life. You've never done anything you didn't want to do. Do you know how much work going into law requires?"

"A lot," says Akihiko mildly, tracking one droplet as it trailed down the glass.

"Hah! How you expect to _survive_ with your head in the clouds is a mystery to me. Surely, _surely_ , in seventeen years you might have learnt a bit of responsibility?"

"Surely, you should have learnt some independence?" answers Akihiko calmly. He stares out the window at the forest and wishes he was a small child again, so he could run off and hide in the bushes until everyone gave up and left him alone. "After all, you've had two years more than me to try."

"I'm doing my _duty_. You seem to have no concept of the word."

Akihiko silently snaps. He fucking aware of the concept of duty, but Haruhiko's useless dependence doesn't come anywhere near it. Duty only goes so far before it becomes ridiculous, and, anyway, Akihiko owes this family nothing, DNA notwithstanding. "You-" he says sharply, "-seem to have no concept of having a _spine_. Don't complain to me because I'm capable of moving on."

For a moment, Akihiko thinks Haruhiko might lose his temper and hit him. But then the older Usami puts the car back in gear and drives off without a word.

* * *

Akihiko's mother has changed her mind about talking to her son by the time he reaches her. He's dismissed with a wave of a brandy glass and he stalks upstairs to his bedroom, frustrated.

As he passes his father's study, he notices the door is slightly ajar and the light on inside. Usami Fuyuhiko is in America on business, so Akihiko finds it odd. He pauses and hears his brother's voice inside.

"... won't manage it. He's not going to bother to even try. He never does." A silence. "You're setting him up for failure, father, and once that happens he'll lose all of the little momentum he ever had." Another pause as Fuyuhiko speaks. "If he tried, maybe... He's not hopeless, just useless."

Akihiko stifles a painful laugh. Like father, like son.

God, he doesn't want to be like his father.

Haruhiko is speaking again. "Put him in marketing or something. He gets enough attention as is. Something pretty to attract people."

He twitches again. He'd rather hoped he'd outgrown 'pretty' by now.

"Father, you know this." Another pause. "Then why are you making him do it?"

Akihiko turns and walk away before Haruhiko gets his answer. The brief pause had contained a muffled trans-pacific sound that had distinct overtones of a 'yes'.

* * *

This time Usami Akihiko refuses to let himself be distracted from his studies. It doesn't take long for the information to settle in his brain, and it takes even less time to get it down on paper. The exams are _easy,_ despite everyone else's assertions that they are not. But when does Akihiko listen to what others say?

Once the exams are gone and done, his family seem to recall he's recently turned eighteen. Or at least his grandfather does – the present is a shiny new sports car, which would be great if Akihiko had a driving license, and a listing of homes for sale in the city. Immediately, Akihiko persuades one of the chauffeurs to give him lessons.

When his graduation rolls around, he arrives in the red sports car, stays long enough to delight in the fact he'll never have to see most of these people again and goes back home, breaking all the speed limits along the way.

That night both his parents and his brother are home for dinner. It would be a pleasant family occasion, but the Usamis have never managed 'pleasant'. They have problems with 'family' when it comes to that.

Akihiko ignores everything his parents say, everything his brother says, and smiles the entire way through what would normally be a tortuous two hours.

At the end, as his mother tucks into another bottle of brandy, Akihiko pushes his chair back and stands, still smiling beatifically, holding his own glass in a toast.

"To the future!" he says, and almost laughs at the bemused looks on his father and brother's faces as they raise their glasses too. His mother doesn't care, and continues to gulp down expensive brandy regardless. He chinks the foot of his glass against the side of his brother's and then his father's glass and presses the edge to his mouth. "And to not being here anymore," he whispers as his family gulps their drink, and then follows their lead.

They don't need to know until it's too late.

* * *

The very next morning, a Tokyo landlady sells the penthouse of her new luxury apartment block to a young, up-and-coming author, who pays from a recently activated and previously untouched account. That very afternoon the very same up-and-coming author packs all the belongings he wants into two suitcases – one of which is completely filled with books and notepaper.

That very evening, Usami Akihiko loads his suitcases into the backseats of his sports car, thanks the worried Tanaka-san with a formal bow and leaves.

He leaves, and laughs as he drives away because he's done it. He's free.

* * *

 **Notes** : The planet Mars is named after the Roman god of war. Throughout most cultures the planets is named for its red colour, and is often connected with war due to this. Mars is associated with confidence and self assertion, aggression, energy, strength, ambition, and impulsiveness.


	7. A Quick Change In Orbits

The apartment is huge and cold and quiet.

"Just like home!" Akihiko says to himself as he drops his bags to the floor. There's no furniture in the penthouse, no carpeting, not even any lights. The block is only just opened, and now Akihiko is the proud, if a little bit out of his depth, owner of a multimillion dollar home. He's wiped out one of his checking accounts buying this place.

"I have two more," he says to the world in general this time. "So it's not like it matters."

His voice echoes on the hardwood flooring and shivers back to him. It sounds pathetic and bratty to his ears and he sighs. Once his father finds out he's run away from home, Akihiko suspects that he'll lose the biggest of his other accounts to bribery attempts. The other is purely his own money – earned by writing for Isaka-san and his publishing house - but it won't last him long, he knows, because he has very little concept of frugality.

The big glass windows on one side of the penthouse are cool to the touch, and still shiny from the last rub down they got before the builders left. Akihiko slides one open and slips outside. The night air is warmer than that inside the building, and he lights a cigarette and smokes it grimly as he watches the city below and around. All of his previous cheer has gone, faded away with the remnants of the adrenaline rush that fuelled his escape. Now he's out on his own, and his pride says there's no going back now.

"I did it," Akihiko informs the cityscape as he stubs the dog-end out of the balcony. "And if I go back, then I'll have undone it."He lights another cigarette shakily. "Plus, can you imagine what Haruhiko would be like if I did go back?"

The city might not be able to, but Akihiko can. It's not a nice thought, and he rests his forehead against his arms, leaning on the wall.

"And my mother," he continues. "She'd be even worse, if she ever notices I've left in the first place."

Somewhere, far below, a car horn blares, and Akihiko laughs.

"Yes, exactly. She'd be like that." He draws on the cigarette again. "And father..."

He doesn't actually know what Fuyuhiko would do. Not laugh, certainly, not gloat. But he suspects there would be a tiny smugness to the man that would drive his son certifiably mad within days. The internal vision of a permanent smirk on his father's face is somehow worse than the idea of his mother's screams or his brother's mockery. The latter would die away, the middle is normal already, but the first... A constant reminder of his failure? Akihiko would prefer not to suffer that.

So he can't go back.

A chill wind blows and he shudders. It's even darker now, and he feels along the windows until he can creep back into his own home. He finds his bags by tripping over them and then fumbles through one of them until he finds a blanket. He's had it since he was four, and it's warm and thick and an annoyingly fluffy blue colour, but it's dark so that can't bother him too much.

Then he crosses back to the windows and curls against the glass. The city lights are reflected off the cloud layer, and that's all Akihiko wants to see – the evidence that there's a city out there, full of people.

There's no servants bustling about, no trusty Tanaka-san who started life as a butler and somehow became a babysitter along the way, no Hiroki at the end of the road, no innocently lovable Takahiro, nobody. He's never been this physically alone in his whole life, and it just serves to highlight the detachment he's always suffered ever since his father saw fit to remove him from his cosy life in England with Mr. James and transplant him on the other side of the planet.

The fact that he doesn't miss his family in the slightest makes it even worse.

Akihiko shudders again, despite himself, and snuggles deeper into his blanket. "I did it," he repeats, "I did it. I had to do it." He tilts his head forward and chokes down a sob. "I had to do it. I just wish..." Closing his eyes to stop the tears, he grits his teeth even as he speaks. "I just wish I _didn't_ have to do this..."

The reflected light and the distant noise are his only company as, ignoring the chill seeping into his joints through the blanket, he falls into a dull, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Notes** : Think of this as an interlude, while the writer exercises her artistic license on the order of the rest of the planets.


	8. The Sun

University turns out to be easy enough. Akihiko sails through his first year, passes all his exams and eases into his summer holidays gladly. He's tired of having to wake up before noon every day, and he's tired of having to deal with his course mates. They're pleasant enough, but a man can only take so much prattled gossip before he wants to gouge his ear drums out.

The first day he sleeps in until three in the afternoon, and then doses himself with so much coffee he doesn't get to sleep until seven the next morning. This results in his body clock readjusting itself, and Akihiko settles into living in Tokyo at night. It turns out to be a good idea in part – the summer becomes one of the hottest on record, and sleeping through the worst parts of the day is a good way of dealing with the temperature.

On the other hand, it does leave him sleep-deprived and stroppy if he has to wake up when most people are up and about. So when someone rings the doorbell at eleven o'clock one morning, he's not pleased.

He's also not able to sleep through it, unfortunately. The doorbell is a harsh buzzer, and the person on the other side of the door is persistent. Finally he gives up and staggers downstairs, hair mussed madly and pyjamas scrumpled. He wrenches the door open and swears.

It's his brother, perfectly dressed and perfectly groomed and scowling darkly. He looks Akihiko up and down, and his frown develops a tinge of smirk. Akihiko develops a scowl of his own.

"What?" he snaps, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Your mother wants you," says Haruhiko abruptly. No small talk, no greetings.

Akihiko nearly hits the man. "Oh?" he manages, clenching his fists.

"She has been demanding to speak to you since you ran away."

"I left home," says Akihiko, "I didn't run away."

"I see little difference."

Akihiko resists the urge to roll his eyes, and tilts his head down so his floppy forelock covers his expression. "Is that all you came to tell me?"

Haruhiko pauses and then steps forward. The movement is so unexpected that Akihiko jumps back, inadvertently allowing his brother to sweep past and enter the apartment proper.

The older man looks around scornfully. Akihiko hasn't been cleaning the place as well as he should have been – no one has called around for about a fortnight, and he doesn't tidy up unless there's someone he wants to impress coming. There are papers scattered across the floor, books piled on every available surface.

"You actually live in this dump?" says Haruhiko.

"Yes, thank you. I quite like it here. " Akihiko stalks to the kitchen and hammers on the buttons on his coffee machine. They stand in silence as it hums to life and gurgles through the cycle.

As Akihiko hunts out the largest mug he can find, Haruhiko speaks again. "When are you going to come home?"

"I am home."

"Stop being silly. You know what I mean. Running away like a child isn't going to solve anything."

"I happen to think it's fixed my problems quite nicely." Akihiko gulps his first mouthful of scalding coffee and bites his tongue to stop himself wincing at the burn. "Anything else?"

"You're going to make everyone's life difficult!" snaps Haruhiko, "Especially mine!"

Akihiko tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. They're both being childish now, but if there was ever anything he missed it was acting like he was five again. "And?"

"Don't you think you've made your point?" says the man eventually, and Akihiko rolls his eyes.

"This isn't about a point," he replies.

"Then come back home," snaps Haruhiko, "Why the hell are you doing this if you admit it's pointless?"

Akihiko laughs bitterly and turns away, fumbling in one of the kitchen drawers. Ah, perfect! He lights the cigarette with a practised flick of his lighter, and pulls heavily. "I don't think I could explain it to you, darling brother. If you don't understand already, then..." He shrugs. "Too bad. But at least I'm not the one stuck with our parents."

It clearly takes a lot of self-control for Haruhiko not to stamp his foot in frustration. The older man stands very still for a long time and then turns on his heel. He strides out to the door and stops again. "I'll be telling dad where you are."

Akihiko allows himself to wince this time.

"And go visit your mother." And, for once, there's a chink of angry humanity in Haruhiko's normally chilly and dutiful attitude. "Before I go deaf, for _fuck's_ sake." The door slams behind him, just as Akihiko breaks into quiet, and slightly maniacal, giggles.

* * *

He doesn't bother to go back to the Usami mansion to find his mother. Instead he goes back to bed, sleeps for a few extra hours and leaves the house at midnight.

It takes an hour of bar crawling to find the one Usami Akina is lurking in. Akihiko hears her before he sees her – she's shrieking with laughter, cackling like a witch. When he finally slips through a crowd of drunk salarymen, he spots his mother clutching the bar with one hand and waving a martini glass with the other. There's no one near to her at all; she's laughing madly with herself.

Akihiko takes a deep breath and moves forward, slipping onto the barstool beside her. She glances over and her expression immediately sours. She slams the glass down so hard the bottom chips.

" _You_." She snarls, baring her teeth. "So you finally turn up."

"Only because..." Akihiko momentarily thinks of blaming Haruhiko, but decides that's unfair. He wouldn't wish his mother's wrath on anyone. "Because..."

"You're as bad as your father," snaps Akina. "Excuses, excuses. Don't you remember anything I tell you?" She's slurring her words, even through her anger. "Remember?"

"You have to tell me what it is I should remember, mother."

The glass chimes against her teeth as Akina empties the martini down her throat. "I had you to fight back against Fuyuhiko. I wanted to prove I was better than that stupid slut – Haruhiko's mother. But, no!" The martini glass takes the brunt of her anger as she smashes her hand down. Fragments scatter everywhere, and everyone turns to look as Akina springs up and points at her son. "You did nothing! You were fucking useless! You ran away and abandoned the family, and left Haruhiko to do all the work. And guess what? He fucking did it; better than you could ever do! So you ruined my fucking chance!" She's swaying on her heels, eyes bloodshot, makeup running; a complete and utter mess. "You ruined everything for me!"

The slap is pathetic, but Akihiko still instinctively cringes from the blow. Akina slaps a handful of notes onto the glass covered counter and storms off. Her son remains sitting, staring at the bar blankly.

Something chinks in front of him. He looks up to see the barman placing a whisky glass down.

"You seem like a man who needs a drink."

Akihiko says nothing and takes his whisky gratefully.

* * *

Late that morning Akihiko arrives home in a taxi, still mostly drunk but verging onto hung-over. It's a nasty state to be in, and Akihiko's cursing himself for leaving the house when he staggers out of the elevator and walks straight into a man in a black trench coat.

"What the..?" He stares at the unfamiliar face for a second, wondering if running would be a viable option, before the guy grabs his arm.

"Come along, Akihiko-sama." He speaks with the same polite tone that Tanaka-san would use, but his words are much more clipped and ruthlessly efficient. Thoroughly confused by his well-mannered kidnapper – thanks in no small amount to his drunkenness – he allows the man to lead him into his _own apartment_. There are another two trench-coated men standing to attention, and a third sitting on the sofa, sipping a mug of coffee. Of course.

Fuyuhiko lowers the mug and smiles as his youngest son wobbles to a halt. "Akihiko! How nice to see you! It's been far too long, I feel."

"Yes..." says Akihiko guardedly. Haruhiko had clearly kept his promise, the miserable git. "Might I ask how the _hell_ you got in here?"

"Language!" smiles Fuyuhiko before explaining. "Some of these gentlemen-" He gestures to the three shifty looking men in black. "-have interesting skills. Not entirely legal, I'm sure, but very useful."

"You broke into my home?" This isn't all that surprising, frankly, and pretty tame by Fuyuhiko's standards, but Akihiko's drunk enough to protest anyway. His father develops a put-upon expression and raises his hands innocently.

"Oh, don't be so upset. If you hadn't left home, then I wouldn't have to do this. In fact, if you had made any attempt to contact us then you'd still have a lock on your front door." Off his son's irritated expression, he adds, "I will have it replaced."

"Fantastic," says Akihiko. His father beckons for him to sit down, but he stays standing. "Now, can I ask _why_ you've broken into my home?"

"Isn't it clear? I wanted to talk to you." Fuyuhiko sips his coffee again, in an infuriatingly placid expression. "Is a father not allowed to speak to his son?"

"You have another son to talk to."

For a few minutes there's a frustrated silence, as Fuyuhiko considers the bottom of his coffee mug. "You are being difficult on purpose, Akihiko. Sit down. You're swaying, and you stink of alcohol."

"I was talking to Mother," replies the young man, but he slumps onto the opposite sofa anyway. Fuyuhiko nods understandingly.

"She did come home early today, in a rather bad mood too. Did you have an argument?"

The look Akihiko gives his father is reptilian; annoyed and arrogant. He cannot remember the last time he spoke to his mother without it ending in a fight. Biting his tongue, he overcomes the urge to inform the other man of this and says, "Yes. You could say that."

"Oh dear. You should try to get on with her, you know. You might be a good influence on her." Fuyuhiko pauses and appears to think for a few seconds, considering his none too sober son critically. "Or possibly not..."

One of the be-coated men coughs respectfully. "Fuyuhiko-sama, you have an important meeting in an hour."

The businessman sighs and tilts his head back to stare at the high ceiling. It's a pose Akihiko is very familiar with – his father pulls it whenever he wants to say something, but hasn't quite thought of how to address it. Normally it leads Akihiko getting irritated. He doubts this time will be an exception.

"You're still studying law?" asks Fuyuhiko.

"Yes. It's quite easy." Akihiko rubs his forehead, willing his headache away.

"So, perhaps, you'll consider joining the company once you've gotten the degree?"

Silence. Akihiko doesn't even bother to look at his father.

"Ah, I see. So, what are you going to do when you're finished?"

Akihiko shrugs. "I'll see when I get there."

Again, one of the other men coughs pointedly, glancing at his watch. Fuyuhiko purses his lips and stands up.

"That is not a helpful attitude. All I want is to have my sons working alongside me, working in the family business. I don't see what you find so objectionable about this. Your brother is happy enough to do what I ask of him. Why not you?"

Akihiko looks up – it's the first time he can ever remember his father openly challenging him, and it's disconcerting – but says nothing. Awkward silence settles onto the penthouse. The other men shift uncomfortably on their feet, clearly not used to the sharpness of the Usami family arguments, while Akihiko and Fuyuhiko stare at each other. Eventually the light gets too much for Akihiko's throbbing headache, and he glances down, aware that he's lost again.

"You remind me far too much of your mother." The older man sounds regretful. "Maybe that's why. I could never get along with her. She never did anything I asked of her either."

"I'd noticed," growls Akihiko darkly. He does not like the implication that he is similar to his mother. Just because he's slightly drunk and very argumentative... "Please do not compare me to her."

Hissing out a long breath between his teeth, Fuyuhiko gestures to one of his men, who scurries across and hands his boss a coat. As he pulls on the garment, he nods to the door and the men obediently file thorough it, leaving father and son alone.

"I hope you continue to do well with your degree." The smile Fuyuhiko gives his son is slightly strained, but pleasant enough. "And, please, feel free to call us if you need anything. We are your family, after all."

And that's it. Usami Fuyuhiko sweeps out, and Akihiko waits a grand total of two minutes before collapsing full length on the sofa and falling asleep.

God, he really hates his family.

* * *

 **Notes** : Aha, you didn't see this change in ordering coming, did you? We've skipped all the way to the centre of the solar system, hence the title of the last chapter. Astrologically, the sun represents the self and its expression, personal power, pride and authority, and the principles of life force - creativity and spontaneity for example. The sun also involves creative enterprises that are a projection of the person, from art to business; the things that let us shine. But never mind all that. The sun is a gas ball the size of 109 earths, with a temperature of around 5,000,000 degrees celsius. This is one _big_ explosion.


	9. Mercury

Work is almost half of Takahashi Takahiro's life. He seems to spend far too much time in his office, or travelling back and forth on the train. It's tiring and frustrating, but he needs to do the work. He has his little brother to support, never mind himself, and while Misaki clearly tries to be as low maintenance as possible, he's actually quite expensive. It's probably normal for a teenage boy, but it's still a problem.

So Takahiro works and works and works, and comes home to make sure Misaki has done his homework and hasn't accidentally burnt the apartment block down while making dinner. And after all this is done he flops down on his bed and sleeps until he has to get up and do it all over again.

Occasionally, though, he has to stop and take a break. That's when he's able to relax, recharge and then go out with his friends. Both Hiroki and Usagi-chan are in university, and Takahiro suspects they should be studying instead of hanging out with him. He doesn't complain – it's good to have some friendly company from time to time.

Except that... Well, Hiroki isn't particularly _friendly_ company. They're mates, yes, but Takahiro always seems to drive the other man up the wall. _Everything_ seems to drive Hiroki up the wall. Normally Takahiro just sits there and smiles, because that's always worked for him, but Usagi-chan seems to go out of his way to irritate the man and then laughs at the histrionics that result.

Never mind Hiroki, it's Usagi-chan who's a real mystery to Takahiro. The man left his family at the first possible opportunity, set himself up in a new home and then continued on with his life as if nothing had ever happened. Takahiro can't understand that; mostly because he's sure he could never have left his parents' home if he could have gotten away with it. He knows the Usami family relations are strained, to say the least, but he still has problems with the idea.

Even ignoring that, Akihiko is still a strange one. He's deep in the second year of his law degree – a course which his friend knows is among the hardest a person could choose – but he never seems to do any work. He seems to spend most of his time writing, or doing favours for Takahiro. Since Takahiro has known him, Usagi-chan has had at least five novels published, many of them in the last two years. It shouldn't be possible for a person to do what Akihiko is doing, but the man always appears happy and healthy, coasting along easily.

* * *

One month Takahiro nearly works himself into the ground; doing three hours of overtime every night. He doesn't mean to do so much; he just loses track of time until the cleaners come around to kick him out in the evening. It does mean a nice bonus though, and his supervisor demands he take a holiday, starting immediately.

After a few days of lie-ins and early nights, Takahiro is starting to get a bit bored. He spends all the time he can with Misaki, but eventually his little brother's normal enthusiasm starts to fade. He has homework to contend with, and friends to hang out with, and Takahiro gets the point after a few heavy hints. He should go talk with his own friends.

He's not good with phone numbers, so he has to search through his address book to find Akihiko's, and then he has to dial the number three times because Usagi-chan is very bad at answering the phone. He says it's so he doesn't have to speak with his family too much, but Takahiro reckons it's mostly because he doesn't want to speak with his editors instead.

"Hello?" comes Akihiko's deep, aristocratic voice. Takahiro smiles, even though there's no one there to see him.

"Usagi-chan!" he cries. "It's Takahiro! How are you?"

"Takahiro!" There's a spark of delight in Akihiko's voice. "Oh, I'm fine. But how are you? I haven't spoken to you for weeks."

"Oh, I've been busy in work. I racked up about a week's holiday, you see. Did far too much overtime."

Akihiko laughs. "You always worked far too hard. You are all right? Getting enough sleep?"

"Usagi-chan, you worry about me too much! I'm perfectly healthy. I had a few days to recover anyway, before Misaki told me I was getting lazy."

They chat for a good hour, before Takahiro begins to notice something. Akihiko has developed a cough, one that requires him to lean away from the receiver every so often. His voice becomes less smooth as the conversation goes on, until it sounds as though his throat's made of sandpaper.

Takahiro pauses for a second and asks, "Usagi-chan, are you sure you're ok? Have you got a cold?"

Akihiko makes a pensive noise. "Yes, a cold. That's it. It's nothing, really."

"You said you were fine," says Takahiro, faintly upset that his friend had lied. "Do you need me to come over? I can make soup – that always helps me."

"It's nothing, Takahiro, really. I'm already getting better."

"You sound _awful_ , though."

"I smoke too much – it makes the cough worse."

"You should cut down then, Akihiko." Takahiro uses his almost-strict voice; the one he trots out when he needs to say something serious to Misaki. "You'll get better quicker then. If you're living alone, then you need to get well as soon as possible."

Akihiko coughs miserably again. "If you say so, Takahiro, I'll cut down."

"Thank you, Usagi-chan." He winces at the next cough. "Maybe you should go rest for a bit. I'll let you go, shall I?"

"If you want," says Akihiko, a bit sulkily. Takahiro doesn't notice.

"All right then. I'll call again tomorrow, to make sure you're ok."

"Thank you, Takahiro."

"You're welcome. See you!"

* * *

"Goodbye," says Akihiko. He toys with the receiver cord for a second until he hears the click on the other end of the line and hangs up himself. He feels bad for lying to Takahiro – he's never going to quit smoking, even cutting down would be a miracle.

However, he feels even worse because his throat is killing him. It feels as though he's been eating nails, and every time he swallows it's like he's gulping down acid. It doesn't help that he is actually getting better – this isn't the worst he's felt so far, but since he's kept going through it all, he's absolutely exhausted. There are important things to be done at university, and, despite his ability, Akihiko doesn't want to risk missing them.

It's probably the cough medicine that's making him think like this. Normally, he'd just take the week off, given half a chance.

Groaning in pain, he sinks down on to his sofa. Papers are scattered all over the chair, books piled against the back, so he has to shove them onto the floor before he flops down and smothers his face against the fabric. He's sick and unhappy, and he has two essays and a short article to write, and a novel to proofread before tomorrow morning.

Akihiko decides to sleep instead.

* * *

Takahiro calls Akihiko's home the next day and gets no response at all, despite his thirty or so attempts. Now, he's sure that nothing _bad_ has happened to his friend – it was only a cold he was sick with after all – but he's a natural worrier. He fluffs around the phone all evening, until Misaki arrives home and tells him to stop panicking and _do_ something about it.

A quick search of his address book finds Kamijou Hiroki's phone number, and Takahiro dials him instead.

"What?" is the first word out of Hiroki-kun's mouth, before the man gets a hold on his temper. "I mean – hello?"

"Hiroki, it's Takahiro here."

"Oh." There's a touch of disappointment in Hiroki's voice. "What do you want? I'm very busy right now – d'you know that Akihiko's gone and vanished?"

"Vanished?" Visions of aliens fill Takahiro's brain.

"The university keep calling me! He hasn't turned up for his classes at all today, and he's put me down as his emergency contact."

"He isn't answering his phone, I know that much," says Takahiro.

"Do you know what the hell's happened to him?"

"Maybe he's been kidnapped!" blurts Takahiro. After all, Usagi-chan is very rich, and his family's very high-class. They probably have lots of enemies. "Oh, but I hope he's all right! He was sick when I spoke to him last."

Hiroki sighs. "Then he's probably sick, not vanished or kidnapped. Stupid man."

"I could go round and visit him?" suggests Takahiro helpfully. "I said I might when we were talking yesterday."

"No, no, I'll go. I have to make sure – for the university, you know?" Hiroki babbles on for a bit, and then falls into an embarrassed silence. "I'll go."

"That's ok then. Please call me when you're sure he's ok!"

"Yeah, I will." Hiroki mutters something inaudible, and then continues. "Well, I'd better go now. Thanks for your help."

"You're wel-" Takahiro stops and peers at the phone – Hiroki has set his receiver down. Oh well. He probably didn't mean to.

* * *

Waking up is never Akihiko's favourite task, but it's made even worse this time by the fact he's sore and stiff from lying in such an awkward position.

It doesn't help that there's a strange man leaning over him either. Akihiko blinks a few times in shock and then recognises the face.

"Ah, you're awake, I see." Usami Akio straightens, and tugs on his lapels, brushing out the creases on his jacket. "I was afraid you had died or something equally distasteful."

Akihiko sits up and yawns, grimacing as his throat protests. He's not sure how the hell his grandfather has managed to get into his penthouse, but he's not sure he cares either. Akio is as difficult as any Usami, but Akihiko still rather likes the man for his all his arrogant carelessness.

"This place," pronounces the chairman, looking around the room, "Is an absolute _tip_. How can you find anything in this mess?" He picks up a page at random and scans down it. "Ah. Is this one of your novels?"

"The newest." Akihiko sweeps some of the other pages up and hands them over. "I have to check them for anything I wish to improve."

"Hmm." Akio falls silent as he reads. His grandson shambles off to the kitchen, and liberally doses himself with cough medicine and headache tablets. They probably shouldn't be combined, but he's been doing this for a week and he's not dead yet. Finding a clean glass is tricky, so he settles for one that's easily rinsed, and washes the medicine down with a few gulps of water.

"You've spelt 'traditional' wrong on this page," calls Akio absently. "And you're missing some sort of punctuation over here. Sentences can't go on that long. Have you checked these yet?"

"No," lies Akihiko, wincing guiltily. Isaka-san is going to kill him. "What brings you here anyway, grandfather?"

"Is this one of your law texts?" The man bends to inspect a thick book. "How many bookmarks have you stuck in this?" He opens it at a random page and winces at the block of text within. "What an interesting read this must be."

"Grandfather..."

"And this is one of your notes..." He reads a few lines. "You write in English still?"

"I write in whatever I think in." Especially when doped up on cough medicine; that's when Akihiko starts to think in a mess of different languages. "Grandfather, why are you here?"

"I think you're not taking proper care, Akihiko." The answer is blunt, and the young man looks up in shock.

"What? But I'm perfectly fine."

"What all are you trying to do here, boy?" The dreaded 'boy'. It's a word that only gets used when the old man's very serious. Being cooperative and honest when it's invoked is Akihiko's best way forward.

"I have my course work to do – I have two essays to hand in, one of which is very important for the course. I promised my editor I'd get my novel proofread by at least the end of the week, but I was planning to do it tonight..." He pauses. "And I have a column to write, but I can't remember who it's for or what it's meant to be about." He'll have to call Aikawa-san and find out.

"And how long have you been sick?"

"About a week. It's just a cold."

"I'm sure. But the combination of heavy smoking and a lack of sleep hasn't done you any favours." Akio waves a hand as Akihiko makes to deny his twenty a day habit. "If you want me to believe you don't smoke, then clean your ashtray once in a while. But, as I was saying, a week is far too long for a grown man to suffer so badly with a cold."

"I'm not suffering." Lies.

"Oh? You've missed two days of university. Did you know that?"

This is news to Akihiko. "Two days? What? Did I sleep that long?"

"Judging by the amount of medicine you just downed, I'm surprised you woke up at all." Akio levels his grandson with a strict look. "I can do two things at once, Akihiko – I saw you gulping that stuff like it were soup. Have you _read_ the label?" Off Akihiko's increasingly shut-down expression he sighs and gives up. "All right, all right. Just be careful with that stuff."

The piles shift as the man sets his pages down on top of them. He eyes the perilous set-up before looking back at Akihiko. "They called your number, but you didn't pick up, so they called the emergency contact you have set up. Kamijou Hiroki, I believe his name is? So he called you, got no reply, and started dialling around all your friends until he got the idea that you were sick. Then he came round to see if he could get you in person, but he gave up when the tenant downstairs complained about the noise he was making." Akio chuckles drily. "He's quite a... voluble young man."

"Did Hiroki call you?" Akihiko was thoroughly confused by this time. He's slept through two days – he's surprised Isaka-san and Aikawa-san haven't knocked the door down yet. They nearly did last week, when he forgot to finish the bloody novel he's meant to be proofreading. Or Takahiro; why didn't he turn up? He said he was going to call... Has something gone wrong? Maybe he just gave up when the phone went unanswered... Akihiko sinks into a grim pool of gloom. Of all the people he doesn't want to ignore, Takahiro is possibly the only one on the list.

"He battled his way through all my secretaries and receptionists and personal assistants to do so." The chairman nodded with satisfaction. "I rather liked him. Very persistent."

"Loud would be the word I would use," says the young man absently.

"Also applicable." Akio nods. "He insisted something was very wrong. So I slipped away from the office and came to make sure you weren't dead. Your friend said he'll call the university and your publisher to tell them you'll be out of service for a while."

"Did Hiroki ever mention someone called Takahiro when he spoke to you?" asks Akihiko, trying to tell himself that he hasn't got a single track mind.

Akio doesn't even stop to think. "The name may have been mentioned. Another friend of yours?"

"Yes. I think I may have accidentally ignored his call while I slept."

"And why do you care about him so much?" Akio raises one eyebrow and then laughs. "Yes, he was mentioned. Your Hiroki said to inform you that he's told Takahiro to stay away for a while, since you were so sick. He didn't think that you could cope with – and I quote – 'so much oblivious good-natured cheer at this point'."

"Oh..." Akihiko cheers slightly, although now he'd quite like to murder Hiroki.

The chairman glances over his shoulder at the door, and smiles thoughtfully. "Who's the woman living on the bottom floor? Is she the owner?"

"I'm the owner of this penthouse. Mori-san owns the rest of the building."

"Mmm. You know she has a key? It took half an hour of flirting to get it off her."

"I gave her one after I changed the locks." Akihiko meets his grandfather's curious look with a resigned one. "Father had his 'associates' break in so he could speak with me."

Immediately and obviously, Akio's mood changes. His slightly worrying grin vanishes and he narrows his eyes.

"I heard about that. I don't really blame him for doing that." He taps his lower lip with a long forefinger. "I told you not to live to spite your family, Akihiko. I told you to work for yourself. But you're still doing law, aren't you?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"And then you wonder why your father still thinks you might come back to the fold? You wonder why he won't give up when you insist on taunting him like this? You think the man got anywhere by giving up?"

"I told him no," insists the young man. "I'm not going back."

"I believe that," says Akio, "But your father won't until you prove it." He sighs and then looks back at the door. "Tell me – this Mori-san. Does she have a husband?"

"You've been married four times, grandfather; you do not need another wife." Akihiko leans on the kitchen counter, and places his head in his hands.

"I'm too old for another wife. But –" The chairman adjusts his collar and smirks; he's very debonair in his expensive suit, with his greying hair combed back neatly. "- I could do with another girlfriend."

Akihiko groans quietly and lowers his head to the coolness of the countertop. When he had been younger, his grandfather had been a solemn man, starting to slow down and show his age. But all of a sudden, he'd revved back up again, acquired a new attitude, a new taste for life and about ten new girlfriends, all of whom were resting against the lower boundaries of what was legal. It's was very disconcerting.

"Don't worry. You own this penthouse; therefore she can't throw you out if I upset her." The smirk shifts to a much gentler smile, not that Akihiko sees it. "I'll be going now, before that dose of medicine you took knocks you out again. But before I go, promise me you'll take it easier. Just because you're out of the house and on your own, and just because you want to show your family up, is no reason to nearly kill yourself with work."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good! I always knew you were a sensible one." Akio pauses. "Well, reasonably agreeable anyway. Sensible might be a bit too much." Another glance at his grandson shows no change in posture. "I'll let myself out. Good luck, Akihiko. Try not to fall asleep standing up like that."

"Thank you, grandfather," mutters the young man to the countertop. Sometimes the man is ridiculous – who on earth could sleep upright?

Akihiko falls asleep sitting on the kitchen floor, propped against the fridge, instead.

* * *

 **Notes** : The planet Mercury is the closest to the sun, and is named for the Roman god Mercury, who was a messenger and the god of trade and commerce. In astrology, Mercury represents the principles of communication, mentality and reasoning, as well as adaptability and variability. It also governs schooling and education; messages and forms of communication such as post, email and telephone; newspapers, journalism and writing, information gathering skills, and physical dexterity.


	10. Venus

Heartbreak is an emotion that Usami Akihiko is far too familiar with for his own good.

* * *

After Hiroki leaves, all Akihiko can do is pad to the bathroom and attempt to drown his troubles, and himself, in a scalding bath. He holds his breath, and settles down into the water so it's lapping just under his eyes.

There's no way he can convince himself that having sex with Hiroki was a good idea. Absolutely no way. It was such a massive failure of judgement that Akihiko begins to worry about his own sanity. Maybe he really is going to turn out like his mother – completely self-absorbed, doing whatever the hell he wants without even a second thought for anyone else. It's a horrible thought, and Akihiko slides completely under the water in shame.

He doesn't want that at all.

When the water gets cold, he claws his way out of the bath and goes to brood out on the balcony with a cigarette. Nothing he can think to do will make himself feel better. Normally, he'd go and talk to Hiroki, but it's entirely possible that Hiroki will never speak to him again.

Akihiko can't bring himself to blame the man in the slightest.

"Why didn't I say no?" he mutters to himself grimly. He loves Hiroki, like the brother he should have had, but that's as far as it goes. The one he really adores is Takahashi Takahiro, who is just all kinds of perfection.

But Takahiro isn't gay and isn't in love with Akihiko. He is massively oblivious though. Nothing Akihiko does seems to get through. Perhaps giving up now would be the best option?

He sits in silence for a long while before deciding. No, it would not be the best option at all. He's just upset over Hiroki. One day, Takahiro will notice – there's no way he can't.

"I'll keep trying!" he announces to the world, standing up dramatically, and then immediately sneezing hard enough to knock himself back down. He shakes his head to clear the miserable fog encroaching on his thoughts and skulks back inside his home to go to bed with a hot chocolate and enough regrets to do anyone.

* * *

Fortunately, it doesn't take Hiroki long to persuade himself nothing ever happened, and he turns up at Akihiko's door as if they've never slept together. Following his lead, Akihiko does his best to forget that night as well.

It seems unfair however – because Hiroki has acquired a _someone_. A very tall, dark and handsome someone, that Hiroki is permanently flustered by. Whenever Akihiko and Hiroki come across this someone in public, Hiroki always breaks down into angry babbling, a sure sign of affection. Akihiko can't stand the idea of talking with Hiroki's someone, if only because of what he's done to his friend, and he suspects his guilt will be obvious. He slips away silently every time.

For a while, it's just Takahiro and Akihiko. Hiroki shuts himself up with his someone, and then without his someone, and Akihiko would feel bad for the man, except he's too busy feeling sorry for himself.

Takahiro has acquired a girlfriend. She sounds like a lovely person, and Takahiro is clearly head over heels in love, but Akihiko hates her already.

The two men have met up just to catch up for an evening, but after two hours of listening to Takahiro talk about this Manami, Akihiko is starting to flag.

He makes a show of yawning and checking his watch. "Oh! I hadn't realised what time it was!"

Takahiro checks his own, rather battered, watch and frowns. "Do you have to go somewhere, Usagi-chan?"

It's a good excuse as any. Akihiko tries not to look too guilty as he reaches behind himself to get his coat. "I have to meet up with Isaka-san."

"Well," says Takahiro, a look of disappointment flitting across his handsome face – Akihiko instantly melts back into his seat. "If you have to go..."

Akihiko checks his watch again and then pretends to laugh. "Oh wait!" He twiddles at the dials on the side and rolls his eyes. "Sorry! I must have read it wrong! I've still got an hour to go!"

Takahiro laughs too. "How did you manage that?"

Akihiko shrugs. "God knows. I must be going crazy."

* * *

It occurs to Akihiko not that long after that if the best thing you have to do with your time is listen to your beloved talk about his girlfriend, then you really need to reconsider your life.

* * *

He sinks into a miserable mood that he can't seem to shake off. It becomes so much easier just to stay in bed all day, to not even bother about getting up and getting dressed. His writing output falls dramatically, and Aikawa-san has to physically drag him to the computer to make him work. He's never been so depressed in his whole life – and he's been pretty damn miserable before.

Hiroki comes round one day, and drags Akihiko out of bed by his foot and beats him around the head with a pillow.

"Idiot!" he yells, performing a mad dance and stamping his feet petulantly. "Stupid lazy bastard! Do you think I have time for this... for this nonsense? I have a job, I have Nowa... commitments! I don't have time to follow you around!"

Akihiko blinks from his position on the carpet. "What?"

"It's always _me_ that has to come get you! It's always me! Why is this fair? Why do _I_ have to deal with you?"

Akihiko blanches – Hiroki says a lot of nasty things, but he rarely means anything quite as much as he clearly just meant that. He stands up and brushes non-existent dust off his old pyjamas, trying to hide the pain on his face. Hiroki stutters as he realises what he's said, and stumbles after his friend.

"I-I... I didn't... I mean... what I meant..."

"Oh, shut up," sighs Akihiko, crossing to the kitchen and activating the coffee machine.

"I didn't mean that..." mumbles Hiroki, before he snaps, "Not the way you took it anyway!" to save face. Akihiko makes a non-committal noise and mentally counts down through the coffee machine's cycle.

The coffee has a strong effect on his depression – halfway down the first mug he feels almost human again.

"Why are you here then?" he asks, absently refilling the mug.

"Bloody Takahashi," growls Hiroki, "You didn't answer your phone. Don't you remember the Great Flu Debacle of Second Year?"

Akihiko takes a moment to consider himself lucky it's not his grandfather who has arrived to check on him this time. "Takahiro must have been worried. I'll have to call and apologise."

"Aargh!" Hiroki slaps him across the back of the head. "Stop the pining puppy act! It's undignified!"

The author stares into the murky depths of his coffee mug and stays silent. Hiroki throws a minor fit and stomps off to swear at Akihiko from behind Suzuki-san. Akihiko finishes his coffee and rinses the mug out before joining his friend.

They talk for a while, ranging from Hiroki's parents' health to literature. Hiroki leaves two hours later with a bag of books he had not arrived with and doesn't need. Akihiko waits five minutes to make sure he's gone and then goes back to bed.

* * *

The next day Akihiko calls Takahiro to apologise for not answering his phone, and then gets sucked into a conversation about Takahiro's brother's failing grades.

Takahiro sounds so worried and upset that Akihiko forgets his own misery and, somehow, by the end of the phone call he's agreed to tutor the brat.

* * *

First personal impressions are not good on either side. Akihiko has met Misaki a few times before, but he'd mostly been hanging off Takahiro at those points and didn't pay much attention.

This time he does pay attention – mostly because the kid ends up in his bed.

As Misaki flees, Akihiko absently licks his fingers clean and wonders what exactly is going on in his head. He settles for 'not much' and readies himself for a long and probably unpleasant day.

Misaki is remarkably resilient for someone who has just been molested. Akihiko cringes internally when he considers the boy's tense, awkward pose, but says nothing and flops down with a mug of coffee. It's mid-afternoon, but it's still far too early for the great Usami Akihiko to be up.

Their chat is stilted and vaguely accusatory. Neither of them likes the other much, but in the end, a truce is battered out and Akihiko agrees to what he thinks is an impossible task. Misaki flees as soon as he can, leaving his new tutor to peer miserably at a set of exam papers and curse the day he became so easily persuaded.

But then...

Misaki starts to grow on Akihiko. He's small and loud and bad-tempered and bossy and sweet and adorable, and, _fuck it_ , Akihiko knows where this is going. He tries to prevent it; he's still actively pining over one Takahashi brother after all, and Misaki is too young and too innocent and Akihiko's far too bad-tempered and cynical. Nevertheless, as Misaki's results start to improve and they spend more and more time together, Akihiko can't stop himself – he's helplessly attached to the boy already.

* * *

The last straw is Takahiro's engagement and the sight of the shyly smiling Manami. Akihiko laughs and congratulates his friend, just as he collapses inside. He's suffered enough disappointments over the years to know how to hide the pain. Misaki, on the other hand, has not. He drags Akihiko out of the flat, down the street, and under a street light bursts into tears, sobbing and apologising and generally making Akihiko's heart hurt a little bit less.

Akihiko absently thinks that he's chosen the least romantic place in the world to fall in love and moves forward to comfort the sobbing Misaki. A kiss always works well, and the teenager looks so flustered afterwards that Akihiko can't help but giggle at his expression.

And then he flops his head down onto Misaki's shoulder and cries.

He can't help it. It's been a long twenty eight years of hard misery with no one to help and that's all over now. Never mind the fact he's just had his heart crushed and over a decade of pining has just gone down the drain.

But it's weird, because Akihiko's fine – he's in love and it's finally with someone he can actually hold.

* * *

 **Notes** : Astrologically Venus is associated with the principles of beauty, the feelings and affections, and the urge to sympathize and unite with others, as well as romantic relations, marriage and sex. It is involved with the desire for pleasure, sensuality, personal possessions, comfort and ease. Venus is sometimes called Earth's sister planet, due to their physical similarities. It is named for the Roman goddess of love and beauty. It reaches its maximum brightness shortly after sunset or shortly before sunrise , for which reason it is often called the Evening Star or Morning Star - it turns up before the darkness sets in, or arrives before everything starts to brighten.


	11. Earth

Some people just don't understand the concept of a lie-in. Akihiko regrets to find that Misaki is one of them. No matter if it's a school day, weekend or a holiday; Misaki cannot stay in bed later than eleven without becoming massively fidgety. Akihiko compensates by keeping the student up as late at night as possible.

This morning is no different. Misaki squirms out of bed at half-eight, leaving Akihiko to doze away another two hours before realising his lover has left.

He grumbles his way out of bed, and lurks downstairs to find his breakfast and lunch all nicely parcelled up on the kitchen counter, with a note on how to heat them without torching the penthouse. He considers the food absently, lighting his one cigarette of the morning with a practised hand – Misaki has made him promise to cut down, on peril of not being allowed to sleep with him anymore.

Akihiko has no idea when he slipped into domesticity, but it's starting to creep him out just a bit.

Misaki's food is too good for any worrying thoughts to put Akihiko off eating though, so he eats his breakfast while he considers this fact.

At some point within the last two years, he's cut down seriously on his smoking, started waking up before noon, started eating regular meals. He's not the miserable lonely man he used to be.

All this change in two years. Two. That's a ridiculous number. Two out of thirty.

And it's all due to Misaki.

A pang hits Akihiko hard in the chest. Now he wants his Misaki, to hold him close and beg him never to leave. But of course, Misaki has already gone to university, and since it's a Thursday Akihiko is not allowed to go pick him up. They've battered out an agreement that lifts are only for Mondays, Fridays or days when it's raining.

He glances up at the window. Outside the sun is blazing in a clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. He groans and stubs his half-smoked cigarette out. Screw this; he's going back to bed.

* * *

Misaki arrives home late that afternoon, juggling his rucksack, two shopping bags and a bouquet of roses. Whenever he goes past that damn flower shop he always ends up buying something; he's going to have to plan a new route home now.

Surprisingly, the penthouse is Usagi-less, despite the presence of his car keys lying carelessly on the table and his shoes abandoned where he left them the previous day. The student manages to make it to the kitchen without being pounced upon.

He pretends that's not a disappointment.

The groceries are stacked away quickly; the green peppers hidden in the very darkest depths of the vegetable crisper; and the roses are set up in a tall glass vase. Misaki is carrying them to the table when he notices one of his food parcels still wrapped on the countertop. This is very odd – Usagi-san normally goes out of his way to eat Misaki's food rather than anyone else's if it's already prepared. And anyway, it doesn't look like he's even left the penthouse.

"Stupid man," says Misaki, to ward off the fact he's worried. He's not sure who exactly he's addressing.

Usagi-san isn't in his office, or lying collapsed on the floor in any of the other rooms. The last room left is the bedroom, which is odd, as Usagi-san's strange tendencies never stretched to mid-afternoon naps.

But, when Misaki peers in, there's a lump under the bedclothes, huddled in the gloom.

"Usagi-san?" he calls, nervously picking his way across the floor when he gets no reply. "Usagi-san, are you ok?"

A hand protrudes from under the sheet and waves sluggishly. The lump squirms around slightly and then curls up again. Misaki sighs and dives in for a quick prod in what he expects is the rib region, springing back quickly afterwards. There's more squirming and Akihiko's dishevelled head appears from under the sheets.

"What?" he says, his voice quiet and his eyes dull. It's been a long time since Misaki saw his lover look quite so depressed, and he wonders what's gone wrong now.

"Are you ok?" he repeats, biting his lip. Has he done something wrong? Has something happened? Is Usagi-san sick? He can't think of anything else. "You didn't eat your lunch."

"I was sleeping." Akihiko sighs and rubs his eyes, frowning. "What time is it?"

"Er, five."

"I slept so long?" murmurs Usagi-san to himself, he flops back down to his pillow, and Misaki creeps closer again. He'll never admit liking to look at the man while he sleeps, but there is something very tempting about the innocent look his lover develops with his eyes shut. He doesn't quite manage it this time, with a vague frown creasing his features. There's not a single person that Misaki knows who can look quite as unhappy as Usagi-san.

Misaki sighs in worried misery, and the frown deepens. Usagi-san opens one eye and peers at the younger man.

"Are _you_ all right?"

Misaki flops about for an answer, and then settles for a pathetic bleat of "You didn't eat your lunch." He has done something, he knows it. Usagi-san only looks that miserable when he's done something unkind.

And now there are tears in his eyes. Well, damn it.

Akihiko's frown softens and fades into exasperation. "Oh, come here." Misaki doesn't move. "Come on, Misaki." His voice drops to the low growl that never fails to make Misaki tremble. "Come on?" The deep purr galvanises his lover into action, but not the right one.

Misaki turns and flees.

Akihiko gets up and discovers the bathroom door locked, Misaki hidden inside. If he listens he can hear muffled sobs, and he makes a mental note to uninstall the lock. Preferably with a hammer.

"Misaki?" he calls through the door. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

There's no response. Akihiko sighs and slumps down against the wall. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction to not eating his lunch. Next time he sleeps past noon, he vows, he's setting his alarm clock.

"I'm an idiot," he murmurs to himself, setting his forehead on his knees and sighing. He really, truly is. Somewhere the thoughts about domesticity had turned to what he would do when Misaki left. Because he _was_ going to leave at some point. Most of the time he acted as if he didn't want to be there anyway. The thought is like reopening a stab wound in his soul. He shudders and thumps his head back against the wall.

"Misaki?" he says again. He doesn't know if the boy is listening, or can even hear him, but there's something he needs to say, even if no one hears it. "I don't want you to go. Ever. Please." He sighs out a pained breath. "Because I love you. I love you so much, and if you go..."

The door clunks open, and all Akihiko can see is Misaki's feet through the gap.

"What will you do?" asks the boy in a strange voice. He's wiping tear tracks from his cheeks.

"I don't know," he says truthfully, looking up hopelessly at his lover's face. "Die, I think."

"You are an idiot," says Misaki fondly. He kneels down and presses a single brief kiss to Akihiko's cheek. "I just won't leave then."

* * *

They are the kings of un-communication, thinks Misaki, curling against Akihiko's side on the sofa. Both of them got their wires completely crossed beyond all belief. Of course, it did end in fantastic sex, but then most things do with Usagi-san.

"I blame you," he says firmly, looking up at the older man. "I can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting silly ideas."

Akihiko nuzzles into Misaki's hair like an overgrown puppy, smiling like an idiot. It shouldn't be cute, but Misaki's helpless under the onslaught anyway. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Akihiko's waiting by the university gates, eyeing the traffic in the rear view mirror when that train of thought finally finishes itself.

Somewhere along the line he has become happy. Somewhere along with the domesticity has come contentment. There's no need to smoke as much, because he's less stressed, but there's more reason to eat regularly because someone wants him healthy. He gets up earlier in the morning because he can stand to face the day now.

It's such an amazing thought all he can do is repeat in his head again and again and again. This is where he had meant to go with the idea yesterday, but he's been so used to being miserable and so used to loneliness being the status quo. And now it's just not. But the pattern is deeply ingrained and hard to get out of. Even now, he's slipping back down into it.

He considers his reflection in the window and notices the splash of colour on his jacket lapel. Of course. Now he know how to stop the downwards slide. The flower he unpins is baby pink, one of the roses that Misaki had bought the day before; softly scented with a comforting smell. Every time Misaki wants to give him a present he resorts to flowers.

Akihiko knows how his mind works. It makes silly connections and sidetracks itself with subplots and back-story. The only way to convince himself is to be firm.

Misaki gives him flowers. Misaki stays in his house and cooks his meals and sleeps in his bed. And, though sometimes it doesn't quite seem like that, Misaki loves him.

And it works.

He smiles brightly to himself and flops back against the driver's seat. He doesn't know what to do now except grin about this discovery. He wants someone to know, hell, everyone to know that something's changed.

The passenger door cracks open and Misaki drops into the seat. He looks as embarrassed as ever to be getting into the sports car, but Akihiko's so happy, he just smiles again and pulls away from the curb.

"You look cheerful," says Misaki in a vaguely accusing tone.

"I am," he says lightly. "I just am." They pull to a halt at the traffic lights, and he leans over to press a gentle kiss to the boy's mouth.

Misaki huffs and blushes, but doesn't protest. Akihiko smiles at him again, a soft expression that, to, Misaki, makes the whole world a more pleasant place.

"Thank you," Akihiko says.

Misaki stares out of the window for a few seconds and then grins too. Maybe he understands. Akihiko likes to think he does. "You're welcome."

And he leans back over and kisses Akihiko's cheek, and all is right with the world.

* * *

 **Notes** : The Earth is a very familiar planet to us all. It is the only planet in the solar system that is habitable by human beings. It's realtive stability and lack of extremes is what allows life to flourish. Part of this stability is maintained by the Moon, which produces regular tides, and prevents the earth's climate descending into the extremes. It's a very, very necessary part of life.

 **Author's Note** : And we are done. =D


End file.
